Movie Night
by ButterflyRae
Summary: This type of thing only happens in the movies . . .  [Hot Dasey Action, of course]
1. Naive

**Movie Night**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

_Author's Note 1: This is definitely going to be my most cliché and smuttiest fan-fic thus far. However, after reading that there may not be a season 5 and that our only hope for hot Dasey action may be a movie sequel, this idea seemed irresistible . . . Also, I've always wanted to write Ralph. _

* * *

  
**Chapter 1: Naïve**

Sam was exhausted. For the last three hours, he, Derek, Casey, and Ralph had been "practicing" in Derek's garage. To be fair, they had spent the last hour jamming pretty hard but the first hour and a half had been completely wasted by Derek and Casey's incessant fighting. D-Rock had finally gotten a gig and when Schlep had backed out of it, they had asked Casey to step in as the lead singer again.

Sam probably should have seen all the fighting coming . . . Honestly he didn't understand why they couldn't just get a long. They were both pretty cool people and he liked having both of them as friends.

After an hour of fighting and an hour of jamming, Sam was pretty tired and was relieved when Derek suggested they call it quits for the night and watch a movie or something. He had been surprised that Casey hadn't protested more, but they were scheduled to practice all day tomorrow and Sam figured that her voice was pretty horse from all the yelling she had been doing prior to choosing the set of songs they would use.

When they got to the living room at 10:45, they were surprised to see Lizzie and Edwin still up watching a movie. Derek's parents and his youngest sister were staying over at Nora's sister's house and it looked like the two middle kids had conveniently "forgotten" about their bed time.

Sam was even more surprised to see one of the movie characters eat some mushrooms and then fall into a drug induced trip. Apparently Casey was too.

"Liz, what are you watching?!" she yelled.

"Hey, don't yell at me," Lizzie said. "George got us the movies."

"Movies?" asked Derek.

"Yeah, this one—A Very Brady Sequel—and the Brady Bunch Movie which we just finished watching," said Ed.

"I find it hard to believe that George would rent a movie containing drug use," Casey yelled. "After all, even he has more sense then that."

"He said they were based on this old family show he watched growing up which reminded him of our family," said Lizzie.

"Yeah, right," said Casey skeptically, "because our family always gets high together."

"Maybe he read it involved tripping and thought it meant the kind that you usually do," smirked Derek.

"Actually," said Ed, "I don't think Dad realized that this was a parody of the original Brady Bunch."

Sam could by that. Derek's Dad could be pretty naïve.

"I bet he thought it would be more kid friendly," Edwin continued.

"Maybe," said Casey, "but it's not. Besides, you guys were supposed to go to bed at 10:30 so upstairs."

"Do we have to?" asked Lizzie. "It was just getting good."

"Liz, please," said Casey, "upstairs."

"Okay, Case," said Lizzie. "Good night."

"Maybe we can finish watching tomorrow," Edwin told Lizzie as they headed upstairs.

"We'll see about that," Casey muttered. "I don't know whether or not this movie is really appropriate for kids."

"Hey, D," said Sam, "I've heard this was actually supposed to be pretty funny. Think we should rewind it and check it out?"

"Maybe," Derek shrugged. "That is, if Debbie Discipline here doesn't think that the Brady Bunch is too adult for us."

"Hey, someone has to be the responsible one," Casey said defensively. "And since you have the maturity of a tree frog—"

"Alright, Case," Derek rolled his eyes. "You okay with this movie?"

That was surprisingly considerate, thought Sam.

"I guess," said Casey, "although there was supposed to be an interesting documentary on at about this time about the war between the American states . . . "

Derek shot her a look as if to ask if she was really suggesting that they watch a documentary.

"The American states are at war with each other?" Ralph asked, looking concerned.

Casey just rolled her eyes. And Sam couldn't help joining her on this one.

"The Brady Sequel it is then," said Derek. "Besides, I'm sure that the human V-chip will want to screen it before deciding if Ed and Liz can finish it tomorrow."

So Sam restarted the DVD while Casey made some popcorn.

Big Mistake.

* * *

_Author's Note 2: _

_Show creator Daphne Ballon has said that Life with Derek is supposed to be like a modern day Brady Bunch, and I think that a lot of anti-Dasey fans view it as such. The ironic thing is that the original Brady Bunch always seemed like it had a bit of a step-cest vibe, albeit much more subtle than LWD. The Greg/Marcia thing was made a lot more explicit in the movie remake/ parody though. Like with the Brady Bunch, at this point, I think that our best hope for Hot Dasey Action will also be a movie. Hence, the idea for this story . . . Hot Dasey Action to come._


	2. Uncomfortable

**Movie Night **

'_claimer: Surprise. I do own Life with Derek. The tooth fairy left it under my pillow last night. ;-) _

_Author's Note 1: So just to let you know, my plan for this fic is to let the smuttiness gradual build until we've landed firmly in the gutter. If you're sharp enough, you'll catch a hint of smut in this chapter but nothing too explicit shall happen until chapter 4. Instead, this chapter features some more subtle stuff, humor, and of course, Ralph, the king of tact. Good reading. _

* * *

**Chapter 2: Uncomfortable **

After only a short time of watching the movie, the atmosphere in the room had become decidedly uncomfortable. Both Derek and Casey seemed to be fidgeting their seats.

In some ways, the family in the movie indeed seemed to be a lot like theirs, Sam thought. Blended family. Boys and girls from different parents who were the same age. The fight between the two oldest siblings about who should have to share a room with their younger sibs . . . He could be wrong but Sam seemed to remember that actually happening with them shortly after Casey had moved into the house.

But then things in the movie got weird. There seemed to be this weird tension between the two oldest kids which became more explicitly sexual as the movie went on . . . It was no wonder that the two of them were squirming thought Sam.

If Sam had known that this was going to be a Cruel Intentions / Clueless type movie he never would have suggested it. Who in their right mind would want to watch something like that with their best friend and their best friend's hot step-sister?

Then there was this scene in the bedroom where they watch each other undress through a curtain . . .

"Man, step-cest is hot!" said Ralph.

"Eww!" said Casey, a little bit too quickly. Derek looked amused but didn't take his eyes off the screen.

"_Totally_ hot," Ralph said ignoring her.

Sam shot Ralph a disbelieving look. Was the guy really so dull that he forgot they were watching this with a pair of step-sibs?

"Only if the step-sister isn't a mousy bookworm," Derek smirked, still looking at the screen transfixed.

"I am NOT mousy, Derek!" Casey said shooting him a death glare.

"Excuse me, Case?" he said turning to her. After plastering a pseudo-innocent look on his face he continued. "Wait . . .You're not by any chance thinking of us as you watch this, are you?"

Casey's face was turning red with what looked like a combination of anger and embarrassment. Oh boy, thought Sam.

"Casey, Casey, Casey," Derek admonished mockingly. "You must have one sick mind. The thought that this situation was anything like ours never even entered my head!"

My ass it didn't, thought Sam. Derek just had to go and make an already uncomfortable situation more uncomfortable, didn't he?

"Shut up and eat your popcorn, Derek," Casey said icily.

Forty-five minutes later, when the movie finally ended, Sam couldn't wait to get out of there.

At some point Derek had thrown a blanket over his lap. Sam hoped that he was just cold but given that every once in a while it seemed like his gaze could help wander toward Casey . . . Eww. Just Eww.

Casey on her part, had crossed her legs, shifted her body away from Derek, and had seemed to be doing her darnedest to give the impression that she was fully focused on the movie and unaware of her surroundings. Nonetheless, her face had gotten increasingly red as the movie had progressed.

Only Ralph seemed completely relaxed. Sometimes Sam really couldn't believe that guy . . .

"Well, I'm out of here," said Sam, as soon as the movie finally ended.

"Really?!" said Casey sounding a bit concerned. "I mean . . . well . . .you don't think that the four of us should practice more?"

"Um, it's a little bit late for that," Sam said, awkwardly. He could sense her discomfort with the thought of them leaving but she couldn't have paid him to stick around at that point.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow for more practice," Sam said, dragging Ralph with him toward the door.

"Yeah, unless you want to spend some 'quality step-sib time' together," Ralph joked, looking up and down Casey's body and making her shiver in disgust. Ralph was unbelievable, thought Sam again, shaking his head. Derek looked like he wanted to pummel Ralph but for some reason didn't want to get up from his chair . . . Sam preferred not to think about the possible reasons why.

"Have a goodnight guys," Sam said quickly shutting the door behind them and then punching Ralph hard in the arm. Man, he was glad to be out of there.

* * *

_Author's Note 2: So just to let you know, this is the end of Sam's point of view. The next chapter shall be from Casey's point of view, and hence, will still be rather tame. From there on out though, the story shall be told through Derek's eyes. And, in case you haven't caught on yet, Derek currently has a problem._


	3. Sick

**Movie Night**

_Author's Note: _

_As mentioned, this chapter will be a slight detour from our progression down the FanFic ratings scale. I felt like I needed to clarify Casey's point of view a bit before we got into the things to come. It's very short and I still don't feel like I'm completely satisfied with it . . . On another note, I have decided on the chapter titles for the rest of the story. Together they shall read Naïve Uncomfortable Sick Wrong Hot Dasey Action. ;-)_

**Chapter #3: Sick**

"_You must have one sick mind. The thought that this situation was anything like ours never even entered my head!"_

That's what that smug jerk had said to her. And the worst part was, maybe he was right.

When it came down to it, Casey still wasn't completely sure how she felt about him. He wasn't exactly her family, her enemy, or her friend. And yet he knew her as well as anyone and better than most. She didn't like the idea that she couldn't place him or their relationship in a neat little box.

And yes, the thought that the fighting and the teasing and the constant struggle between them might partially result from sexual tension had entered her head. Only someone with the self-awareness of a gold fish would completely fail to consider the possibility . . . in other words Derek.

For her at least, non-sisterly feelings probably did play some role in their relationship. Hell, it was probably why she had agreed to be in D-Rock again. She hadn't wanted to at first. But he had slung his arm around her shoulder, leaned in closely, and whispered annoying comments in her ear until she agreed. She had caved.

Although at the time she had told herself it was something she would enjoy anyways and that she was just doing it because she liked to sing, she knew that it probably also had something to do with the fact that she liked to watch him play. There was just something about seeing his fingers move across the guitar strings. Practiced. Adroit. Masterful. She couldn't help thinking about how they would feel moving across her skin . . .

Thoughts like this would pop up at random times. At band practice, in the bathroom as they brushed their teeth, when she saw him making out with other girls . . . Of course, there was no way in hell that she would ever tell him that.

But now she feared that he knew. He had looked at her intermittently throughout the movie and it had felt like he could see right through her. He already had an ego the size of Canada and now he would have this to lord over her . . .

She thought of him leaning over her, cocking his head in that particular way of his, and throwing her his trademark smirk. She wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. No, it was more than that. She wanted to make his teeth chatter, his heart pound, and his lips so raw that they couldn't form that smirk for a week.

She couldn't look him in the eye at this point because she thought that one gaze would say it all. She was twisted, turned on, and terrified of her own feelings. And she didn't think he would want to hear it. He would just think that she was deviant. Sick.


	4. Wrong

**Movie Night**

_Disclaimers: May be too intense for some viewers. Not responsible for typographical or printers errors. Keep out of the reach of children. No purchase necessary. Subject to approval. For recreational use only. Do not use while operating a motor vehicle or heavy equipment. Do not turn upside down. Do not submerge. Do not swallow. This supersedes all previous notices—I do not own Life with Derek._

_Author's Note: Some of Derek's thoughts in this chapter are rather visceral. Those unwanted images and sensations drifting through his mind shall be in italics. Gutter here we come . . . _

* * *

**Chapter 4: Wrong**

Damn, Derek thought to himself, regretting immensely that they hadn't watched that Civil War documentary. At first the movie had been funny. And it had been funny to see Casey get riled up by Greg/ Marcia subplot. But somewhere along the way he had noticed himself getting pretty riled up as well . . . He had even had to grab a blanket to throw across his lap.

Currently Derek was having a _very_ difficult time getting the idea of "quality step-sib time" out of his head. _A curtain, her curves, that tight sweater finally coming off . . ._ He was trying to his best to push those images out of his mind but was largely unsuccessful.

Damn, Derek thought again as he watched Casey awkwardly bend down to clear up the popcorn, his step-sister was anything but mousy . . . _His hands from behind, pressing her up against himself, a sharp intake of breath, slowly unbuttoning her jeans . . ._

He had to find a way to make it to the shower without her noticing . . .

"Um, I'm going to go wash the popcorn bowl," she said awkwardly, not meeting his eyes.

Perfect.

"Okay, I'm heading upstairs," he called, once she was in the kitchen. "Later, Case."

As soon as he got to the bathroom, Derek turned the water to as cold as it would go and got in. It was exactly what he needed.

Ten minutes later, he got out, wrapped a towel around his waist, and started to brush his teeth.

That's when she walked in. She had changed into a tank top and pajama shorts. They were extremely short pajama shorts. _Hands flitting across her inner thighs, fingering the edge of her panties, a gasp, his name from her lips: Der-ek! . . ._

"Oh! Sorry!" Casey said, perceiving his half naked frame and then quickly shutting the door.

And Derek realized that he already needed another cold shower. But then, if she heard the water go on again, she might get a little suspicious. He threw on a bathrobe for extra coverage, grabbed Casey's mango body lotion and a box of kleenex, and made a beeline for his room.

What was he doing?! This was his grade-grubbing keener step-sister his was thinking about. What was wrong with him?!

He thought of how the lotion would smell like her. _Her intoxicating scent surrounding him, her hair in his face as he kissed her neck, tracing a trail down the front of her body with his lips . . ._ This was so wrong. Maybe he should just be glad that he hadn't needed to do this before.

The bathrobe had come off but the towel was still on. Lotion and kleenex in hand, he was heading toward his bed when his door opened.

"Derek, did you take my lo—" her voice trailed off as she realized what was going on.

Damn.

* * *

_Author's Note 2: Yes, what Derek is doing might be a little disturbing to some people. But that's one of the reasons that this fic is rated M. ;-) Things are pretty busy at school right now so it might take me a while to post the next chapter. __Stay tuned though--the best part is yet to come. _


	5. Hot Dasey Action

**Movie Night**

_Disclaimer: You submerged the previous chapter, didn't you?! And after I warned you not to! Maybe you'll pay more attention once I succeed in my hostile takeover of Shaftesbury and acquire the rights to Life with Derek. That'll teach you! _

_Author's Note: So this is where I think that the story gets cliché. Derek agrees with me. He thinks that this is the kind of thing that only happens in movies. And the types of movies that his feminist step-sister would be upset to know he watched. ;-) Derek's smutty thoughts are in italics again. _

* * *

**Chapter 5: Hot Dasey Action**

"I . . . um . . . I . . ." she stammered. But this time she wasn't bolting from the room. She was standing there as if transfixed and her breath seemed to be coming unevenly.

He needed her to get out now . . . Either that or stay . . . Damn it, somehow he had to get things under control.

"What do you want?" he growled. He was aware that his voice was husky and filled with a mixture of anger and arousal. He hoped that Casey didn't notice it.

"My . . . um . . . well . . . I . . ." she stammered.

Why wasn't she leaving? What was wrong with her? He was holding lotion and tissue! Did she not understand what guys did with that?! She should be running out of the room screaming by this point. He almost wished that she would. Almost.

_Slamming the door shut, pushing him on the bed, her legs wrapped around him . . ._

Her chest was heaving now, torturing him. She had to be picking up on the way he was looking at her. He realized that the look he was giving her was so intense it could have burned someone, but he couldn't bring himself to look away from her body. _Ripping the tank top off of her, playing with her breasts, his hands on her hips . . . _

Damn it, what was wrong with him? He had to get a hold of himself. This had to be some kind of a sick joke. There was no way that she was here to have 'quality step-sib time' with him so why the hell didn't she just leave?

As two perfect nipples began to take shape beneath her flimsy blue tank, he realized that she wasn't wearing a bra. _Circling her nipples with the tip of his tongue, teasing her until she moaned . . ._ As he watched her face became more and more flushed, he realized something even more staggering—this was doing something for her. He was arousing his loud, stubborn, grade-grubbing, perfectionistic, passionate step-sister. He had to smirk. But at the same time, the thought made his head spin. What was going on between them here?

"Derek, I . . ." Casey said. Her voice was deep and yet breathy. Maybe she noticed the quality of it and trailed off in the hopes that he wouldn't. But he had.

Hearing her say his name was too much for him to bear. Something in him just snapped and he couldn't hold back any more.

He dropped what he was holding, walked over to her, and closed and locked the door behind them. In the process the towel slipped a bit lower on his hips and she gasped.

He looked down at her and saw her eyes widen in surprise. Her face was a deep shade of pink, her pupils were as big as saucers, and her breath was irregular. After hesitating for only a second to gage her reaction, he pulled her into a passionate kiss. He hoped that he wasn't going to get slapped for this . . .

When he felt her responding and deepening it, all hesitation and thought of the consequences of his actions instantly left him. His hands snaked around her body, under her tank top, and made their way to her perfect breasts. He couldn't help but smirk as she moaned into his mouth.

She shoved his hips away from her and a wave of fear hit him as he contemplated that he might have misread the situation . . . Until she ripped the towel away and pulled him back toward her again.

Was this actually happening to him? This was the kind of thing that only happened in movies.

Her hips were moving rhythmically against his own, and with each slight movement his pleasure became more intense. His head was swimming and everything was reduced to a fuzzy feverish blur. Everything except his own desire and the signs of pleasure he was producing in her. _Her eyes, sharp, blue, intense . . ._ For some strange reason, this was the image that dominated his thoughts as he kissed her.

Guiding her towards the bed, he simultaneously shimmied off her shorts.

"Derek," she whispered, as he kissed her neck.

"Mmm," he replied, continuing to kiss her.

"Condom."

With a lot of effort he pulled himself away from her, frantically riffled through his drawer until he found what he was looking for, and started to put it on. He could hear her breathing hard as she waited for him and saw that she wore the same lustful and dazed expression he assumed was reflected on his own face.

"Casey," he said, his voice raspy, "are you sure?" Even in the haze he was moving through, a part of him had to confirm with her.

"Of course," she whispered, still panting, "they reduce the chance of pregnancy by more than—"

Having finished what he was doing, he cut her off with a kiss. "That wasn't what I meant," he whispered, forcefully pushing her onto the bed, his limbs entwined with hers. From anyone else, the whole safe-sex PSA would have been a complete turn off, but the response had been just so . . . so . . . Casey. Somehow it made him need her even more.

An hour later, they both lay in his bed gasping and dripping in sweat. She seemed to be deep in thought. He hoped that she didn't regret this. It would be just like Casey to freak out at this point over the consequences of what they had just done. Which would mean that a) all hell would break loose and b) this would never happen again.

He knew that this was wrong. After all, this was Casey. Casey! But it felt like a door he'd kept tightly locked had finally opened and he didn't think he'd be able to close it again.

"I don't think that Lizzie and Edwin should watch the rest of that movie," she said finally.

"What?!" he said, incredulously. How the hell could she think of something so stupid at a time like this?

"I don't think that they're ready for step-sibling fun," she said. Her voice sounded almost . . . playful.

Turning toward her he realized that she was smiling. She looked at him softly and stroked his cheek before pulling him in for a kiss.

"Now, we on the other hand . . ." she said.

Derek couldn't help smirk as he rolled on top of her and kissed her again. He didn't know where this would lead or even what was going on between them, but he knew that he liked it.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_This turned out to be a challenging story to write. Even though it is rated M, I wanted it to be funny. Further, although the scenario is pretty ridiculous, I wanted the characters to retain at least a tiny hint of their essentially Derek and Caseyness. This chapter was particularly difficult to write because I imagined that Derek would be feeling a number of things and that he would be quite conflicted about how to react . . . This not my favorite story I've written (that would be "A Casual Comment," which is good reading), but so it goes. _


End file.
